dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Sebastian Faust (New Earth)
He ran away from home shortly after to escape his father's dark influence. Outsiders Sebastian first became active with the Outsiders in Markovia. Day of Judgment Asmodel (New Earth) took the power of the Spectre and brought hell to earth. Sebastian was part of the newly reformed sentinels of magic that put a stop to it. To do it he had to reignite the fires of hell by murdering the Enchantress in cold blood. By doing so he lost his newly regained soul. Black Baptism Stopped another plot by the forces of hell to take over the world. | Powers = * : Faust gained magical powers after his father, Felix Faust, sold his soul to Nebiros as an infant to gain natural powers of manipulating magic. However, the mystical power was instead given to him. ** : Faust is also a capable user of black magic, a sort of magic known to come at a high cost with it's practitioners. His power in performing it makes him one of the most dangerous mystic menaces on Earth and warranted Doctor Fate to deem him as a significant mystic force to be under magical surveillance. *** *** *** *** : Faust can become virtually undetectable by walking through shadows. ** : Faust uses a form of sorcery known as soul magic; his spells are powered by the souls of others. *** : Faust can see the spirits of the dead that are usually invisible to others. In addition, by touching someone, Faust can let that person perceive the spirits as well. *** : Faust was able to infuse Tempest with the spirits of ancient Atlantean sorcerers, amplifying Tempest's power and magical knowledge as a result. *** : Faust can sense and recognize the auras from others. Sometimes, when he does so, he sees people's silhouettes in a color that matches the state of their souls. *** : By making physical contact with someone, Faust can "tap" someone's soul in order to temporary borrow someone's powers or abilities. The person Faust targets with this ability temporarily loses his or her powers and feels fairly weak when the power transaction first occurs. This ability appears to work on abilities that come from alternate power sources as well as ones that come internally from the source, given that he was able to steal Kyle Rayner's energy construct ability for a short while to save Zatanna. *** : While Faust's mana can naturally replenish, when Faust is low on mana, he can absorb small amounts from others to refuel himself quickly. However, in so doing, he tastes their souls, and not all of them taste very good, particularly the ones belonging to the insane. *** : As a result to the process of losing his soul, which gave him his soul-magic abilities, Faust has the unintentional ability of inadvertently making some of those around him be filled with fear, hate, anger, or edginess. This effect does not seem to happen with everyone, but it has an effect on a considerable amount of people. ** : Sebastian briefly held Kyle Rayner's power in manipulating the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum in order to manipulate will and create constructs. His construct was powerful enough to withstand a single blow from a weakened Superman. *'Speed Force': Sebastian once briefly usurped Wally West's speed force abilities to gain more time in saving Zatanna. * : Sebastian once absorbed the abilities of a Kobra Cult member, gaining his reptilian-like powers. ** : After absorbing a agent of Kobra Cult's powers, he gained superhuman strength necessary to break their arm and kill them.}} | Abilities = * : Faust is a adept spell-caster taught by his father, being capable of performing black magic and is a known expert to the Justice League on soul magic. His capability in being a soul-mage and skill in translating ancient texts surpasses his father. * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Sebastian is afraid of heights, and he gets airsick if he is too high off the ground. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Sebastian Faust is British, although easily mistaken as American. * Though Sebastian was conceived at a time when Felix Faust inhabited the body of Dekan Drache, he is considered the son of Felix Faust by blood, as he would later explain having inherited one of Felix Faust's artifacts after one of his demises as sorcerer artifacts tend to follow the "bloodline" of it's creator upon death. | DC = none | Wikipedia = none | Recommended = | Links = * }} Category:Sentinels of Magic members Category:Superhuman Speed